Where It Began
by L.A. Gomes
Summary: Revised. A Bison and Cammy fic about their relationship somewhere in the beginning, a sort of explanation of how they hooked up in the first place.


Where it all Began  
  
By: L.A. Gomes  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter, or any of the characters. Only in my imagination and that sadly doesn't really count, so don't sue me, because not only am I unemployed but…um, that's it, I'm just plain unemployed.*   
  
How long could a person last here, anyways? She thought to herself as the cold night air chilled her nearly half-naked body. She had stayed hidden in the shadows too long, and she could hardly wait for her prey to come out to play. Her was victim was inside talking on the phone monotonously. She rolled her eyes when started to laugh loudly on the phone like a donkey. When would this fool come outside?! She fumed to herself and sighed loudly at the wrong moment.   
  
"Huh? What was that?" Her victim said as he looked out on the balcony where she hid. She pressed herself closer to the hard concrete wall and squeezed her eyes shut from instinct. She fervently hoped he didn't see any movement on her part. "What? No, it was nothing. Must have been my imagination," he said, although his voice still didn't sound as convincing as he tried to be. Still, she was safe for now. That was a little too close for her liking and she had to be a little more careful next time. Her body began to quiver with adrenaline as she felt the conversation between the telephone and the prey come to a close, as her fingers twined around her weapon. No one would have ever thought that something that looked like floss could be so deadly in the right person's hands. There was just something so amazing about holding someone's worthless life in the palm of your hand and letting it slip through your fingers slowly and painfully that was empowering. It was like all their agony and suffering went into her and was turned into power and strength, which made her feel complete and satisfied. Just like an orgasm. She licked her lips in anticipation as counted the few more minutes left in the man's life. He wasn't dumb, or how would he have gotten in the honourable position that he was in and he knew that he wasn't alone, her instincts told her so. He knew someone was out there and he would come out on to the balcony and check to see if he was wrong or right. And he'd be right, even if it had cost him his life. Slowly the sliding glass door opened and he cautiously put one leg out onto the balcony before he placed his entire body out for slaughter. He just made her job a whole lot easier. She could taste the fear in the air and smiled evilly.   
  
"Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly," She murmured dangerously locking the glass door behind her allowing him to view her face. So what if he knew her identity, there was no way he could describe her to British Intelligence, dead people couldn't talk. And soon he'd be one of them and her identity would remain a secret.   
  
"C-Cammy? What are you doing on my balcony? How did you get up here, anyway? You couldn't have climbed up here, this is the 25th floor!" He stuttered in fear. A bored look entered into her ice blue eyes.   
  
"Don't you think I already know that you're on the 25th floor? The only reason I'm here is because you, sweet Mr. Tamagotchi," Cammy replied, readily twisting the floss like weapon around her fore fingers. She looked him up and down and decided that he wasn't going to be a challenge. All brain and no brawn, how very disappointing. "Better get this over with," she sighed.   
  
"Wait! Are you the one who's been assassinating all our top notch British Intelligence soldiers?" He asked hurriedly.   
  
"How very astute of you. Yup, that would be me," Cammy answered sweetly.  
  
"But…w-why me?" He asked stepping backward not knowing that one push could send him over the ledge and into oblivion.   
  
"You know too much. Everyone knows you tapped into Bison's files and discovered all his battle tactics, secret weapons, and secret scientists, and this is only way to shut you up…permanently."  
  
He gazed up at her flabbergasted; he had only hacked into Bison's files early this morning after a tricky night of decoding. He had only told a few trustworthy people what he had discovered, how did they learn so soon about what he knew? "How could you? You were the brightest of all our soldiers! What is Bison paying you?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Well Mr. Tamagotchi, he paying me more than money," she said evasively, her lips curling into a half smile.   
  
"We can pay you more!"   
  
"Yeah sure, and you'll just forget that I happened to kill your most promising soldiers? I don't think so, and I already told you that Bison is paying me a little more than money. Y'know, you're just gonna have to accept that your life is coming to end, old man."  
  
"Please! Let me live!" He begged and in his anxiousness he wet himself. Cammy could help herself and began to laugh; this was a first for her.  
  
"Aren't we a little excited? Personally, my last words wouldn't be 'Please, let me live'…they'd be something more memorable." She imitated his voice in an overly feminine voice that bridged on whiny. "Say goodnight, Mr. Tamagotchi!" she flared, and like a flash of lightning she wrapped the floss like weapon around his vulnerable neck tightly, choking him and tossed him over the balcony like a sack of potatoes. She tied the rest of the strong material around ledge leaving him to hang there, the sharp string biting into his neck causing a steady flow of blood to seep down his tailored-made suit. He tried pulling himself up by gripping the deadly thread but it sharply sliced into his fingertips and they began to bleed profusely too. Cammy silently watched him struggle like a large fish on a fishing line, struggling its way to freedom. She smiled when his squirming stopped and that glassy look of death glazed over his pupils. She wondered if she should just leave him here hanging, but what could she do with his dead body? Pity, he didn't struggle as much as the others. Well she had better report back to Bison and tell him mission completed successfully…again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Bison, if you ask me she is taking too long," Sagat told his partner in crime. "Are you sure she can be trusted? She still is a member of the British Intelligence. She could be betraying us behind our back. I wish you would agree to have her followed," Sagat said worriedly. "With the new technology of memory blocking, Cammy is very susceptible to any sort of suggestion, if British Intelligence already discovered her role in the assassinations they could be using her against us just as sneakily!" Bison wasn't as nervous as his partner; he was the complete opposite his face cool and calm.   
  
"And how would she do that?" Bison asked taking a sip from his wine glass.   
  
"What if those soldiers are not really dead? What if they're pretending to be dead, so she could gain our trust whilst she really is informing them of our every move? When you're not looking she sneaks into our computers and sends them top secret files?" Sagat voicing to his doubts. He couldn't understand how Bison could trust this girl so much and not even trust his own mother. Every suggestion that Sagat had made about Cammy reminded Bison of his very own niggling doubts about Cammy, but that wasn't what he was worried about. Bison had to continue the facade of arrogance and superiority.  
  
"Although Cammy is a genius in her skills as a fighter, yet she is total idiot when it comes to computers and that stuff. She can't ever surf the web by herself!"  
  
"Who cares of her primitive upbringing that could all be sham too!" Sagat cried not caring that if he got Bison's patience.   
  
"Sagat, don't you think you're making a mountain out of a molehill? There are codes and passwords that stop the nonsense that you speak of," Bison answered logically, although they had only been hacked into early this morning.   
  
"But these new passwords and codes would be pretty easy for her to figure out since you named them after her!" Sagat exclaimed. "What if one day she feels like typing for the fun of it, and types out her name. She'll discover everything! She'll see how we're using her and how we plan to get dispose of her when…"   
  
"That's where you're wrong Sagat! She isn't disposable, I plan to keep her with me when there's no longer any use of her!" Bison stated forcefully before Sagat could finish his sentence.   
  
"What? Why?! We won't have any use for when we're through! She'll be more of hindrance than an asset when we're through! The memory block won't last long, you think she could live with herself with what she has done? Live with you? Why should we keep her?" Another memory block wouldn't solve their problems, because another would cause her brain damage and Sagat was right either way. Cammy was destined to be more a hindrance than asset if they planned to keep her.   
  
"I have my reasons, which you don't need to know about…except she suits my purposes," Bison said draining the rest of the rich red liquid.   
  
"Bison, it's no secret that you two are sleeping together, but my friend, I've known you for a long time. What makes this girl so different from the others that have been in your bed?" Sagat asked, interest gleaming in his one unpatched eye.   
  
"That's none of your business!" Bison snarled getting off his throne-like seat finally losing his composure.   
  
"Oh, but it is, if it affects our partnership and business."  
  
"It won't. I'm going to my chambers. I'll see you in the morning," Bison replied coldly walking away. He would never admit anyone that he had fallen in love with the British Intelligence soldier, not even to himself. He kept on telling himself that he enjoyed the sex and that was all, yet of course he knew there was more to it. But it just wasn't time to reveal the feelings coursing throughout his body whenever she was near, not yet anyways. He took a deep breath and went into his room. "Cammy? What took you so long to come back?" Cammy was opening his window and allowed herself in. She smiled up at him.   
  
"The hacker was on the phone all night long. It took him awhile to come out and play."  
  
"Well did you at least get the job done?"  
  
"As always. Although it sort of looks like suicide so maybe it won't connected with the other murders." Cammy reported. Bison circled around Cammy like vulture as she described other details that had transpired between her and the hacker. When ever he was behind her, he smiled to himself his member throbbing. He enjoyed the view of shapely buttocks peaking out in her British Intelligence uniform. "He was on the phone with a Mr. Nano I think. The name is not familiar to me, but I could always kill him too if needed." Bison wasn't even listening anymore, he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"We can talk about that later," Bison whispered in her ear, biting her neck tugging her spandex uniform downwards. After he had peeled off her suit he undid her cute pigtails letting her honey blonde hair spill onto her bareback. Her lithe body trembled when the flush of cool air touch her skin. Bison's experience fingers trailed down her flat stomach as he rained soft kisses on her shoulders and shoulder blades. Two fingers slid lower to the apex of her thighs. She was warm and moist and best of all, very tight with need. He lifted the heavy weight of her golden hair from her throat and sucked the slender column feeling the throbbing pulse under his tongue as well as between his two fingers as he mercilessy teased her with slow movements. Cammy cried out lifting her arms to clasped behind Bison's neck writhing in pleasure, squirming against his hard body. Involuntarily she rubbed against his erect member which nestled between the cheeks that Bison had been admiring only a few minutes ago. Groaning he carried her naked body to his overly large luxurious bed and laid her gently on the cushiony mattress. He paused for a moment to rip off his red jacket and the rest of his clothes. Cammy's eyes widened at the sight of his exceedingly muscular naked body, even if this was most likely the 100th time she had seen it, it still amazed her, he still amazed her with his raw power and ruthlessness. Something inside her tingled with the thought of him being inside her again after a few minutes of foreplay. That's how Bison worked, he teased and played with his target before he did what he actually had in mind. His lips touch hers lightly and he then slid his tongue across her lower lip before gliding into her mouth. Their tongues tangled as their curious fingertips roamed the hard and smooth planes of their bodies. He then turned his attention on Cammy's heaving breasts, circling his tongue around one puckered nipple. Cammy's hands immediately went into his unruly hair keeping there, urging him to suck harder. One of Bison's hands reached up to cup a breast and massaged it under his large palm, as the other grabbed Cammy's smaller paler hand and placed it on his erection. She didn't need any further incentive, and slid her fingers over his long hard length caressing it ardently. She then shoved Bison off her breast, and kissed the tip of his erection. She then placed his entire cock into her mouth, sucking greedily. Bison groaned and fell back onto his mattress. She was displaying that she too could be as ruthless as him. He was on the brink of cumming into her warm and wet mouth and he lost all control. She moaned against him swallowing the milky fluid. "Cammy! Cammy! Cammy!" Bison whimpered restlessly. He callously pulled her hair although it nearly killed him to. He never wanted to hurt her. He cupped her face and kissed her again tasting himself on her. "I love you," he murmured looking into her blue eyes a hand on either of her face so she could see that he was serious. She paused for a moment, staring into his onyx like eyes. "I love you, too." She replied placing her hands over his kissing him again. Cammy hugged his rock-hard body closer, her legs wrapping around his waist tightening their as if begging for release. He couldn't ignore it and thrusted himself into her, the two groaning together in desire. She pressed his slick equally sweaty body closer, drawing him in deeper. They moved in tandem to the rhythm Bison set. Every thrust brought to life another burst of pleasure and the thrusting was unpredictable to both. First fast, then slow, then fast and then slow again. They both cried out in ecstasy when they climaxed together, the clichés of fireworks and explosions not so far from the truth. They were both panting when it was over. Lying down next to him, Cammy stared at his artistic ceiling with the depiction of sort of Roman battle as she played with a lock of her blonde hair.   
  
"Bison, did you mean what you said earlier?" Cammy asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes…did you?" His gruff voice asked.   
  
"Mmm-hmm…" Cammy replied, a smile dimpling her cheeks. Bison then rested his head on her breast.   
  
"Promise not to leave me no matter what…" Bison asked, surprising Cammy with his neediness. She would have never expected him to ask something like that, he seemed out of character.  
  
"Promise not to leave you," Cammy yawned pleasantly, pleased that she was able to see Bison without his cold mask She fell asleep her fingers twined into his hair. Bison sat up and looked down at her sleeping face. Brushing off a stray lock of her blonde hair away from her chin he stared down into her beautiful face. How innocent she looked when she was sleeping. And if he had never entered her life, she would have remained the innocent, promising British Intelligence soldier she was meant to be. Bison had never felt fear until now at this moment when he realized that this woman had become the most important thing to him.   
  
"Don't hate me when you remember everything," Bison silently pleaded holding her sleeping body close, burying his head in her busom breathing in her sweet distinctive scent. He was scared he was going to lose her when her memory finally returned and she would leave him and she would hate him. He still had no idea what he was going to do when that situation occurred and he knew he could never kill her and he couldn't have her leave him, fighting against him with the intention to win and see to his dismise. He had to make her love him and remember that when her memory returned, but how? Yes, she did admit that she loved him and promised not to leave him but only because she didn't know any better and this was the person she thought she truly was. And she wasn't... Somehow, he had to make her look past that but how? 


End file.
